


the one with the scones

by kritiquer



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Food Fight, M/M, fluff!, poor penny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritiquer/pseuds/kritiquer
Summary: Simon Snow  is many things: a (former) chosen one, Penny’s best friend, the bane of my existence (also the reason why I still exist,) and my boyfriend (which I still can’t believe), but he is definitely not a cook. Or anything culinary related, really. Which is when he was determined to make himself scones, I couldn’t help but snicker.or, the one where Simon attempts to make scones
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 24





	the one with the scones

_ Baz _

Simon Snow is many things: a (former) chosen one, Penny’s best friend, the bane of my existence (also the reason why I still exist,) and my  _ boyfriend  _ (which I still can’t believe), but he is definitely  _ not  _ a cook. Or anything culinary related, really. Which is when he was determined to make himself scones, I couldn’t help but snicker. 

“Oh, fuck off, Baz,” he snapped, but there was humor in his voice. “I’m going to make myself scones, especially since you won’t spell any for me. Plus it’s cold outside so I can’t go get any either.” 

I didn’t tell him that the reason why I wouldn’t make him any scones was because he his addiction to them had only grown after the events last year; Since Penny had given up on reducing his daily intake of those butter slathered sour cherry scones, I took it upon myself. I knew it was a lost cause, but I’d rather not consider the possibility of entering his flat and finding him dead after choking on a scone (very unlikely, but sitting in class I really have nothing better to do than think) (Is this what Snow meant by “plotting?”) 

“Crowley, Si, if you want to attempt making scones, go ahead,” I shrugged finally. The mess that would result after Simon’s baking episode would no doubt get on Penny’s nerves. 

“Can you help me?  _ Please?”  _

Absolutely not, I thought immediately. But Simon wrapped his arms around my neck, and the kitchen lights hit his bronze curls just right, and there was a suspicious sparkle in his eyes and—

“Fine.” 

*

_ Simon  _

Baz was absolutely no help whatsoever. I’d searched up a recipe prior to informing him of my idea, and I carefully measured out the ingredients and arranged them on the counter. Baz watched with slight disdain, but remained spot-free, unlike my apron and I: both covered with flour and other baking essentials, when an idea struck me. It was completely and utterly cliche, but I couldn’t help but grab flour and toss it at him. The action caught him off guard, and by the time he slinked away, his obsidian hair was streaked with cloudy white. 

“Oh, you really shouldn’t have done that, Snow,” He warned, and lunged. 

I hadn’t notice him grab any food, but the slimy goop on my head suggested that he’d thrown an  _ egg  _ at me. 

“This means war, Baz,” I responded, and he simply smirked in answer. 

*

“I can’t believe you two,” Penny scolded. “A food fight? Really?” 

Penny had walked in towards the end of our little spat, and frowned slightly. 

“Snow started it, Bunce,” Baz felt the need to mention, and Penny sighed. 

“Oh, just clean it up!” 

The cleaning took less time than the “baking,” mainly because Baz cast a spell when Penny wasn’t looking. I was sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV when I smelled something familiar, and I jumped up to see Baz carrying a plate filled with scones. Their smooth appearance revealed that these were not the ones I’d attemped to make, and I grinned lightly as I accepted the plate. 

“Baz! You made these for me?” 

“Yeah, well,” Baz replied nonchalantly. “Couldn’t let you die from food poisoning, now could I?” 

*

_ Baz  _

Snow spent the rest of the afternoon eating the scones (taking breaks to kiss me occasionally) (not that I minded.) Penny eyed them with suspicion, before realization struck her face and she smiled at me. It was an afternoon filled with Simon’s sunny smiles, and I reveled in the fact that something I’d been aimlessly dreaming about was reality. It was all perfectly fine until-

“I think I’ll try making scones again, Baz.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :) i'm sourcherrysconess on tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
